


I think we should talk

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, in the locker room, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Sakusa and Iizuna see each other two years after an reunion with their high school volleyball team.One wants to talk about it, the other doesn't.What happens when Sakusa forces his old captain to finally talk?Or how to get over a misunderstanding by Mr.I never leave things unfinished.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Iizuna Tsukasa
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I think we should talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have focused on something else but it had been bothering me since chapter 394 came out and now it's done
> 
> Enjoy!

The referee blew his whistle, marking the end of the set and the end of the match. 

Tonight, the Black Jackals had defeated the Hornets in six sets, each more tiring than the other.

The whole team was hollering. Hinata was jumping around ( _Where does he even find the energy to do that?_ ), Bokuto was hugging anyone within his vicinity, including a protesting Atsumu.

Usually Kiyoomi would be making fun of him or telling Hinata to stop bouncing around like a rabbit, but not today. Today his eyes were drawn on the other side of the court, where Iizuna Tsukasa stood, ruffling one of his teammate's hair, probably telling them they did a good job anyway. They were drawn towards the man who once was his senpai; an incredibly understanding and sensitive one he had looked up to and respected. They were drawn towards one of the people he considered himself lucky to have met.

They were drawn towards the man he had desperately been in love with for _years_. 

The last time they had seen each other was a couple of years ago at a reunion organized by one of the volleyball team's member. Kiyoomi had refused to go at first because it had been on a school night. 

Until Motoya had said his name.

_"Iizuna-san is coming, you know?"_

His cousin had known exactly what it would do to him. And Kiyoomi was still ashamed at how easily he had agreed after that. 

But it had been worth it. Including the pounding headache he had woken up with the morning after. He remembered how Iizuna had smiled at him when Kiyoomi had sat next to him at the restaurant, how he had leaned into Kiyoomi's side later that night at the izakaya, half drunk half asleep. 

How Iizuna had kissed him when Kiyoomi had volunteered to walk him home, looking at him with bleary eyes and a sad smile, fingers wrapped tightly around the younger's wrist, before disappearing in the lobby of his apartment building.

Kiyoomi remembered how the contact hadn't repulsed him. And how he had been yearning for it ever since. 

He shook his head, exhaling deeply. He still regretted not keeping in touch with him after that. But he didn't want to get his hopes up because a drunk man had shown affection for him. Iizuna had just broken up with his girlfriend after all. He had probably just wanted some human contact and Kiyoomi had happened to be there at the time.

His eyes were still glued to the man when he turned his head to look across the net, locking eyes with Kiyoomi. It merely lasted a second, but long enough for Iizuna's smile to falter. For a flash of an emotion Kiyoomi couldn't place to cross his face before turning to his teammates again.

The young man frowned. 

What was that about? Did the older man remembered what had happened that night? Did he resent Kiyoomi? 

_Well, maybe it's time we talk_ , he thought turning around, not without a last glance into the other man's direction.

After all, he was known to always finish what he started. So he would see this through the end.

Even if it broke his heart.

  
  
  
  


"Iizuna-san." 

Tsukasa jumped back, startled, hand gripping the door handle of the Deseo Hornets' locker room like his life depended on it. He knew exactly who was standing in front of him, obviously waiting for him, but still he raised his eyes to check, hoping to be wrong, hoping karma would be kind to him today and wouldn't make him talk to the _one_ person in this gymnasium he wanted to avoid. He had taken his sweet time showering and getting dressed after the interviews in the hope _he_ would have already left. 

Unfortunately, he was met with the same unfathomable black pools he had been dreaming of since that one night.

"Sakusa!" he said with a tense, fake smile. "It's nice to see you! Outside of the court I mean. I'd really like to talk but, huh, I have to go home. I need to feed my cat." 

Tsukusa made to walk past him, not giving him any time to answer, but the younger man stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his way. He looked up again, worried, clutching the shoulder strap of his duffel bag. Sakusa wasn't much taller than him, barely ten centimeters more, but for once in his goddamn life he wasn't slouching and Tsukasa felt minuscule under his hard stare. 

"Iizuna-san," he repeated, voice even, "I think we should talk." 

Oh no. No no no. 

He wasn't ready for that. He never would.

He sighed, averting his eyes.

"I don't really think there's anything to talk about, Sakusa. Now, please, let me go." 

Tsukasa heard him exhale deeply, murmuring something under his breath, and before he knew it, he was dragged back into the locker room, a firm hand wrapped around his bicep. He wanted to fight back, to rip his arm away and run but he was too stunned by the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi, who had always shown blatant repulsion for any kind of physical contact, was willingly touching him. 

He fully grasped the situation only once he standing with his back to the lockers, Sakusa towering over him. If only the floor could open under him and swallow him so he wouldn't have to live through… whatever this was. 

"Sakusa, look-"

"Why did you kiss me that night Iizuna-san?" 

And how was Tsukasa supposed to tell him? 

How was he supposed to tell him he had loved him all throughout high school? 

How was he supposed to explain how he had felt when he he had seen him looking at this one guy from Miyagi with so much admiration and warmth in his usually cold eyes? How inadequate and unrequited his affection had seemed? 

How was he supposed to tell him he had yearned for this look to be directed at him? For this warmth to wash over him? 

How was he supposed to tell him he had been desperate for his feelings to be returned? 

How was he supposed to tell Sakusa, that this kiss, was Tsukasa's goodbye? That he had wanted to feel his lips against his own at least once before leaving everything behind and never look back? 

How was he supposed to tell him he loved him, so much that it hurts to just look at him?

  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi stood stock still, mouth agape in surprise. Of all the things he had prepared himself to hear… He doubted the older was aware of what he was currently saying, of how he was showing himself bare in front of Kiyoomi, without any filter. 

But it didn't take anything away from the shock of hearing the man he had admired and loved all these years, saying that he loved him too. That he had had yearned for his approval the same way Kiyoomi had. 

That he loved him so much it hurt him and that he had kissed him only to indulge himself before saying his goodbyes. 

Kiyoomi almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. It felt like some kind of fever dream. But the slight tremor in the older man's voice proved him this was anything but a dream. Because never, in any part of his imagination, could he have imagined Iizuna sound so vulnerable.

He couldn't bare hearing him like this.

"Iizuna-san, enough. Are you aware of what you're saying?" 

And oh, maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that because now the other's eyes were shining with unshed tears and he was looking away, desperately trying to free himself from the hold Kiyoomi had on his arm.

"I shouldn't have said any of this. I'm sorry. Please, let me go. I'll make sure not to bother you in the future."

"No."

"What do you mean "no"?"

Now he sounded frustrated. _Good jod, Kiyoomi._

"I mean-Please don't go, I… I…" 

_Dammit_. He had never been good with words but it had never bothered him before. People he knew understood him and the rest could just deal with it. It was the first time Kiyoomi wished he had a way with words, the same way Akaashi-san did. But it escaped him, and he was getting desperate.

"You what?" Iizuna snapped.

"I love you too!"

  
  
  
  


"I love you too!" 

It was rare, almost an exception, to hear Sakusa raise his voice. He was always so poised. 

Tsukasa couldn't help but stare at the outburst. The sound of this raw, deep voice still echoing in his ears.

_What?_

"What?"

Sakusa opened his eyes, a surprising softness into his inky black eyes. He raised his other hand towards his face, hesitating before cupping Iinuza's face in his knobbly fingers.

"I love you too. Iinuza-san."

 _I love you too_. 

He hadn't imagined it. 

"Sakusa…" he whispered.

He didn't know what to say. So he just raised his own hand towards the younger man's face, stopping barely an inch away, asking for permission. And Sakusa didn't flinch, didn't pull back. He just leaned into the touch.

"Can I… kiss you?" 

Tsukasa only had time to nod once before a pair of lips came crashing down against his own. They were chapped, surprisingly, but he didn't mind. 

He let go off his duffel back, registering distantly that it fell to the floor, and carefully wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck as to not scare him. But Sakusa didn't seem to mind that much as he pushed forward, effectively trapping Tsukasa between the locker and himself. He pulled away for a second and tilted his head to deepen to kiss. Tsukasa gladly welcomed him, opening his mouth and waiting for the other to make the first move. A velvety smooth tongue brushed against his and he melted against the body in front of him, gasping faintly at the sensations. 

Never in a million years would he have imagined this day to end up with him making out with the object of his unrequited - or so he thought - love in the locker room of his team's hometown gymnasium. And yet, here he was, plastered against Sakusa Kiyoomi, lips glued to his in a rather intense kiss. 

Tsukasa felt something cold touch his skin above the waistband of his track pants and realized with a short delay that it was Sakusa's fingers wiggling their way under his shirt. And, alright, he really didn't mind the cool touch if it meant it was the man he loved touching him, caressing his skin and holding his waist in a firm grip.

They stayed there for a while, kissing each other, relishing in each other's presence. At some point Sakusa lips had found their way to his neck and had started to leave trails of kisses there, sometimes nipping gently at the skin, sometimes giving kitten licks. 

Where had he learned that? Not that Tsukasa was complaining, far from that. He just thought that, with Sakusa being germaphobic, this kind of contact would come with difficulty to him. He was glad to be proven wrong.

A startled moan escaped his lips when curious lips brushed against the sensitive spot under his jaw and the fleeting thought that they should probably stop before getting caught crossed his mind. It was only when he felt a knee prod and slip between his thighs to press at his growing hard on that he knew he had to put an end to this before it went further. So he placed his hands flat on the taller man's chest and pushed lightly, hoping to get his attention.

"Sakusa… Sakusa, wait," he tried, sounding out of breath. "Kiyoomi." 

The younger straightened back up at that, unlatching his lips from their spot on his neck, staring down at him with such raw emotion it took Tsukasa's breath away. 

"We… really shouldn't be doing that here."

Sakusa sighed at that, visibly disappointed, and started to pull away completely, hands slipping from where they had snuggly fitted themselves on his naked waist. That wasn't what Tsukasa wanted. He just wanted them to leave this place and keep doing whatever they had been doing, so he gripped the younger man's forearms, pulling him towards him again, making sure he was looking at him in the eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing that here," he repeated with a determined voice, "but I happen to live pretty close by. So, if you want, we could go to my apartment, eat something and, I don't know, keep things where we left off? And I really need to feed my cat anyway." 

Sakusa snorted, actually _snorted_ , and Tsukasa couldn't help but think it was cute. (Even if it really wasn't.) He grinned up at him and got a small, genuine smile in return. Sakusa bent forward, kissing him quickly one last time before pulling away again.

"Lead the way then, Iizuna-San." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering if I should add a second chapter, you know, for the sexy stuff that definitely happened afterward *wink*
> 
> But it's all for now! So thank for reading! ^^


End file.
